


Only You

by KFawkes



Series: Oxford Comma [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, POV Eggsy Unwin, Romantic Fluff, Smitten Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Tumblr prompt! "I'm in love... shit"





	Only You

Eggsy was not the kinda guy to fall for anyone... He didn’t even have to really try not to either. It wasn’t that he couldn’t, it was that he didn’t want to. He’d been on some dates, had some flings and even managed to snag a princess for awhile there...

But none of it really ever really stuck. N one really stuck. Maybe it was because it didn’t matter much to him, and they could see it. Or maybe love just wasn’t all that important to him. He had his mum and his sister to worry about and to care for, and dating was one of those things that seemed to muddy the water. 

He basically thought he’d spend most his life as a bachelor the way Harry did... After he died, that was even the plan for awhile. Especially with his responsibilities with the Kingsman as Galahad now.

Except, when he saw you everything changed for him. 

The first time he laid eyes on you, he almost couldn't breathe; and if anyone knew how rank that was, it was him. It was too much for him ever to say aloud, but he thought about it. A lot. Especially when he was up late at night trying to sleep, unable to see anything but you... 

At first, he tried to ignore it. He would even flat out ignore you from time to time, which you found rather confusing. But you also didn’t seem to care much, which only made his ability to avoid you harder. Then eventually he just stopped trying, and decided to befriend you because there was no way that could be any worse than what he’d been doing thus far.

Only it was much worse than he could have imagined it wold be. Being your friend was one of the most difficult things he had to do... Coming from someone like Eggsy that said a lot. For awhile there he cursed himself for being so damn weak and catching feelings for a fellow agent; but eventually just being your friend wasn’t enough for him. 

Just when he was finally working the nerve to tell you how he felt, you beat him to the fuckin punch. And honestly Eggsy thought he was dreaming or something equally as embarrassing to say. He wasn’t dreaming though, and he wasn’t hallucinating either because you did want him... and ever since that night each day that followed was one he spent as yours.

For some a relationship with a co-worker would not work. But for you and Eggsy, it seemed to only make your bond stronger-- tighter. The ease and grace of your fighting was clear to anyone that had the privilege of seeing you two in action, and some even seemed a little jealous. 

It’s been months of this-- months of you two, and he’s falling harder than he ever thought possible. 

“Are we going to the cinema still?” You asked, pulling him from his thoughts with soft words. It was clear you’d interrupted a thought by the way his face shifted as it left, and you scrunched your face apologetically in response. “Oh... I’m sorry, babe.”

“It’s nothin’, luv.” He said as he walked towards you, placing his hand to the back of your head pulling you into a soft kiss. 

“Mmm, what’s that for?” You asked with lips pulled into a wholesome smile as he run his hand down the back of your hair and neck; petting you softly just the way you liked. 

“Need an excuse to kiss you, do I?” Eggsy smiled back, still lingering closely to your face as he scan each part of you like a landscape. 

The look you sent back only reminded him why he’d decided to give this relationship shit a go in the first place. Why he gave you a go... You didn’t put up with shit, his or anyone else and there wasn’t a thing you couldn’t do if you tried. Eggsy admired that, and everything else about you if he was being frank. 

To him, you were exquisite... perfect. Everything.

In that moment he felt a thousand pinpricks pressing into his heart and chest and for a second he didn’t know what to say or do. The day he never thought he’d see was here, and it had started ringing the ‘you’re completely fucked’ bell with tenacity. 

And Eggsy realized that he was in love with you... so painfully and unequivocally in love with you.

This was it... You were it. 

Eggsy slid a hand to your cheek, caressing your chin softly as he kneel to your level. You sent him another one of those beautiful smiles as you closed the book you were reading, giving him your full attention. 

Before he knew what came over him, he dipped his brows low opening his mouth to speak; only nothing came out 

You narrowed your eyes on his not even trying to hide your suspicion as you crossed your arms. “What is it, Eggy?”

If there was something Eggsy usually hated, it was when people called him that.

But not you. Somehow when you did it, he didn’t give two shits and he even liked it. Now was no different, and he felt himself almost overwhelmed at his realization.

“I’m i-- shit... I’m,” He stopped again, choking on the words he wasn’t sure he should or even could say. “what I’m gettin’ at here is--” After a pause he sent his tongue to wet his lips before drawing in a deep breath. “I’m no good at this, am I?” 

Eggsy just clenched his jaw behind a nearly pained expression, and you were still very lost and maybe even concerned if the face he’d been making wasn’t so cute.

You stood and the blanket that spread across your lap dropped to the ground. He watched you make your way towards him without shifting his eyes once. Your hands were soft and warm as you placed them on either side of his face to rest lightly.

“Calm down, babe... Not good at what, now?” You asked sweetly, and he felt himself calming immediately as your scent tickled his senses. 

“This. Tellin’ you,” He paused again, but the second he looked into your eyes, he knew he could do it. “shit... I’m in love with you. Been since I met you, I think.”

You didn’t say anything to him at first, but within a second of him finishing you pulled him close, kissing him tenderly and he felt those nerves slipping away like water. 

“You think I didn’t know that?” You asked assuredly still holding him close, your noses nearly touching as he held you at the waist sporting a pure smile.

“That all you gotta say bout it?“ Eggsy mocked you playfully, pulling your hips more fervidly into his own with a cheeky smile. “Nothin’ else?”

“What else could I possibly have to say?” You asked back in the most sarcastic voice he’d heard you use as a mischievous smile spread across your lips.

“I dunno... mayb--”

“I...” You stopped to kiss his chin, interrupting him. “fucking...” he smiled as you moved small pecks along his jawline. “love...” Then Eggsy placed his hand to the base of your neck as you finished kissing his neck softly. “you.” 

You moved your eyes back to his, and he kissed you reverently as you slid your fingers through his hair, pulling it slightly. 

“That’s better, innit?” Eggsy whispered close to your ear, knowing just what it did to you every time; and you shuddered in his grasp just like he knew you would. 

Eggsy wasn’t really the type to fall in love... but you weren’t just anyone were you?


End file.
